ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Splatoon Movie/Transcript/Scene 3
Scene 3/15: ⟵ - ⟶ Transcript (The next day where Aqua, who still feels disappointed, stops at Inkopolis High School to drop Squidwin off) Aqua: '(''still sad and angry) Have a nice and better day at school, son. Those dumb bullies shouldn't stand a chance! 'Squidwin: '(concerning his mother's emotion) Sooo... Do you want to blow me a kiss? (But Aqua is still annoyed) Okay then, I'm assuming this is a "no". (unbuckles his seat belts then sighs) Look, mother, I am sorry you're angry yesterday, but at least you can understand -- '''Aqua: (grief) It's over now, Squidwin. Just get out. (Squidwin, feeling sorry to Aqua, gets out of her car before Aqua drives away home) Squidwin: '(''to Aqua) I'm assuming we'll be talking about it after school, right? (to himself) Well, at least today, it won't get worse like it did yesterday! '''Lil: (walking pass him along with Klips; talking about Squidwin) Hehe. Look who's here in school again, Klips. The "blooser" who throws screamin' fits on live TV... Heh. Klips: Hah! That was so amusing, when he got beat up by the TentaCrew. Lil: Come on, let's leave him be. I don't wanna be seen around him. Squidwin: '(''to himself; embarrassed) And now it's back. (sighs and walks off to school) Man, why did I speak too soon? (Squidwin walks pass a female hummingbird gardener, Ms. Hummer, who is planting flowers) 'Ms. Hummer: '(to Squidwin) Good morning, young man. I'm watering my bachelor buttons so they stay uptight and healthy! 'Squidwin: '(gloomy) Only for you.... can you pick me out one of those bachelor button flowers? 'Ms. Hummer: '(concerning about Squidwin's feelings) Something troubling you? Why are you so blue? You're as droopy as a shriveled marigold that's been drying out in the August sunshine! 'Squidwin: '(gloomy) No, I'm fine. 'Ms. Hummer: '''You know, tending to flowers always makes me feel better! Why don't you take a sniff at this patch of gardenias? ''(Squidwin smells the gardenias and gags in disgust. His face turns red in allergic reaction.) 'Squidwin: '(gloomy) Thanks, but I hate most flowers. Overly fragrant ones make my nostrils runny! (walks inside the schoolhouse) 'Ms. Hummer: '(about Squidwin) Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. What a buzzkill. Some people really have their moments. (continues tending to her flowers) (The scene cuts to the Chemistry class where Mr. Lob, now a Chemistry teacher, is teaching his class) '''Mr. Lob: Okay, class, we will begin with a simple experiment, but please try to be careful not to spill any chemicals. (Interrupted as Squidwin enters and some other Inklings quietly laughs at him)'' ''Well, Mr. Cephalopod, late again? Squidwin: '(''miserable) Whatever. '''Mr. Lob: Just get to your seat and I will explain the assignment... just beware of the fact that my wooden ruler arsenal is well stocked, just in case any pupil acts like a jerk during this session! (Squidwin walks to find his stool to sit until seeing TJ, who is sitting besides his empty seat and then looks at Squidwin) Squidwin: (to TJ) Well, are you gonna reject me again or what? TJ: No, no, Squid', you're cool, just have a seat. (Squidwin sits down with TJ, who is hesitant upon seeing his bored face) TJ: Soooooo...... So, dude, um.... Did they get to you yesterday? Squidwin: Well, the good thing for me yesterday was that I finally escaped from the TentaCrew. But Mom found out about the whole Turf War thing. That I lied to her about winning. (sighs) Boy, she definitely scolded at me. For now, I'm so grounded. So here I am, living in my same boredom. I mean, really. What's next? TJ: Look, Squid'... Squidwin: Please, TJ, I'm not in the mood to talk now. Just go back to mixing those weird liquids up! TJ: Okay then, buddy. I was just going to say that Peter and I are sorry about yesterday. Squidwin: About what? Being too embarrassed to hang around with me because of my behavior two days ago? TJ: Yeah, something like that. Anyways, we understand that the Turf War means a lot to you, but throwing a temper tantrum upon loosing is not the way to solve it, and if anything, it will just make things worse. So, listen here. If you are really desperate to have your chance, to make your life better, considered to be loved by everybody in Inkopolis, and to make your mom, your sister and even your father proud, all you need to is few things. Just control yourself and learn to tough it up, and think before you do something crazy. After all, what else can go wrong? (suddenly a school alarm is heard loudly, much as TJ startles by it) AAH! (hides under the table) WHAT IS THAT?! Squidwin: (calmly) A school alarm. What could it be this time? Mr. Lob: (calmly) Oh, great. Another fire drill. Come on, class, we will start this again once this test is over. (At that moment, Ms. Hummer bursts open, panicked) Ms. Hummer? Ms. Hummer: (in panic) Everybody, please get out of this school immediately! We must escape! Mr. Lob: What's the worry, ma'm? It's just a drill. No big swea- Ms. Hummer: (in panic) No no, Mr. Lob, sir, you're not understanding! It's not a test! Mr. Lob: (shocked) Wait. What do you mean?! Ms. Hummer: (in panic) This school is under attack! Everyone needs to escape! Hurry! (runs away) Inkling Boy: Is this real, Mr. Lob? Mr. Lob: (laughs in disbelief) Nonsense. That bird is just--- (loud explosion is heard, alonside drill noises) What the heck?! (he rushes to check what's going on in the school hall, and true enough, the whole Inkopolis High School is really under the attack by the groups of Octarians, shooting toxic ink and terrorizing everyone. The drill noise comes from Construction Worker Octarians who are drilling holes through the building. Chunks of the ceiling fall down like hail in some rooms.) OH MY COD! This isn't good! Peter: What's happening, sir? Mr. Lob: It's the Octarians! They're in the building. (shouting) EVERYONE! ESCAPE THE CLASS, NOW! (Every Inkling starts to run and shout for their fear) Peter: Let's get out of here, TJ! Squidwin, you too! (But as Squidwin and his friends runs out to catch up with the others towards the exit, Squidwin hears a cry) Pen: 'AAH!! HELP!! (''Squidwin turns back to see Pen, who has been grabbed by a giant Octarian grabs her) 'Pen: '''Let me go, you Octo-Freak! Or I'll kick your--- '''Octarain: '(covers her mouth) Nah-uh, girl! After all, you're a pupil, so hustle back to your seat in whatev- 'Squidwin: '(shocked) Pen! (Thinking fast, he quickly returns to a chemistry classroom to grab one of the filled test tubes before heading back to the hall for Pen's rescue) '''Peter: Squidwin?! What're you doing, you crazy?! You'll get killed over there! (Squidwin ignore Peter's warning as he continues running; to himself) My cod! He is crazy alright! Squidwin: Hey you, Octo-Jerk! Put her down, because I have this potion which I'm not scared to use! (But the Octarian laughs until Squidwin throws the flask at him, which causes him to transform into a chicken (Rhode Island Red) and drop Pen on the ground.) Pen: Squidwin! You saved me! Squidwin: Don't worry about it. Let's just get outta here. (Squidwin, Pen and Peter runs off outside the school) Octarian: '(''as a chicken; clucks) Get them, Octarians! These lil' fruitcakes are fleeing from our troop! (Other Octarians runs pass the chicken Octarain before the dopey one grabs him by the neck.) 'Dopey Octarain: '''Mmm, fresh chicken. Where's the seasoned Kentucky batter mix to dip this stuff in? (''The chicken slaps his face) '''Octarian: (as a chicken; clucks; to a dopey Octarian) Hey! It's me, you moron! Put me down! (Squidwin, Pen, TJ, and Peter runs towards the school exit.) Squidwin: 'Come on, squids! We're almost there to exit! (''A group of 4 Octolings break through the ceiling, landing in front of the exit and blocking Squidwin's escape path.) Oh, crab! Maybe not. 'Octoling #1: '''Going somewhere, Inklings? '''Squidwin: ' (to his comrades) Quick! Run like the wind, cause those Octolings are runnin' wild! (they start running in the other direction) 'Octoling #2: '''Bust their fragile fruitcake bums NOW! (''Suddenly, a blast of slimy green ink splats Octoling #2, before the camera pans to Lima and Riri at the rescue with their ink guns.) 'Lima: '''Leave our friends alone, Octo-Jerk! '''Riri: '''If you mess with one of us, we'll all be deep fried! '''Octoling #1: ' All units! Get them! (The group of six Inklings, Squidwin, Pen, TJ, Peter, Riri and Lima, finally escape from school, along with several others including Ms. Hummer, who then stops and looks at her flower garden) 'Ms. Hummer: '''Oh no! I can't let them destroy my precious flower garden! Those darn Octolings are so impulsive and I don't know w- (''Ms. Hummer turns back to run to her flower patch, but she is quickly cornered by some Octarians and a tall, female Octoling named Octavia.) '''Octavia: Ha! There's no way you can save your precious little flower patch now, birdy. We have you now. Ms. Hummer:(slowly back away with a fright; to herself) Oh no. (to Octavia, smiles nervously) Well, hehehehe, glad to meet you, young Octoling, but I better head home now. Toodaloo! (But more Octarians surround Ms. Hummer) Octavia: (evilly) Woah, what's this rush for? Why don't you stay around and play with us for awhile? Ms. Hummer: I'd love to, but sorry, gotta go and fly. Bye-bye! (Two Octolings grab hold of Ms. Hummer while Octavia uses her brainwashing powers on her. Her eyes go red as the brainwashing process is completed, and the Octolings let go.) Octavia: Isn't that better? Now, go and find those Inklings, and bring them to me so our troops can bust their fragile fruitsy-tootsy bottoms! Ms. Hummer: (brainwashed) Yes, masteress. (Ms. Hummer flies off to find the Inklings. Meanwhile, Squidwin's group reach Inkopolis Square, where the police force are prevalent with many Octolings raiding shops, including Jelly's Jellyfish Pizza Prince Pizzeria, Ammo Knights, Cooler Heads and Jelly Fresh. The group hide behind some dustbins to hide from the Octolings.) TJ: (whispering) Now where are we supposed to hide, Squidwin? Squidwin: (whispering) My house is just around the corner from here. We should be safe there, and my mom told me that she's making skewered sardine fritters for dinner tonight! Lima: (whispering) Bad idea. If we get caught on the road, it's game over. We must remain Incognito for now. Squidwin: (whispering) But she's my mother! I have to make sure she's alright, and as well as my little sister Ruthie! Pen: (whispering) They'll be fine! After all, your mom's an adult, Squid'. She'll manage things just fine by herself and taking care of your sister! Callie: (whispering) You kids hiding from the Octolings, too? (Startled, the group turn around to see Callie, who is wearing a mask as disguise, and they are relieved to see another Inkling.) Riri: (whispering) Who are you? I've seen you somewhere before... Callie: (whispering) That's not important. Come with me. I have an escape route. Peter: (whispering, unsure) Wait, how do we know to trust you? You could be an Octoling in disguise! Callie: (removes her mask, and everyone recognizes her instantly; whispering) I didn't want to reveal my identity this quickly. Come on. I know where it's safe. Pen: (exclaims) CALLIE?! What are you doing here?! TJ, Squidwin, Lima, Riri & Peter: SHH! Callie: (whispering) Escape now, talk later. Come on. (The group of six follow Callie behind Ammo Knights, where they find a manhole leading to the Inkopolis Sewers.) Lima: Nuh-uh! No way! I'd rather get caught by the Octolings than go down there. Peter: (frustrated) Oh come on. It's just a bit smelly, that's all.(Squidwin, Callie, Pen, Riri and TJ go into the sewers. Peter waits while Lima makes up her mind.) We haven't got time for this! Hurry! (Suddenly, three Octolings ambush them, grabbing Lima. Another one makes a reach for Peter, but he manages to knock them back with the manhole cover. He quickly goes down into the sewers.) Octoling #1: Heheh... Found you, Inklings! (into a microphone) Rogue Inklings found, behind Ammo Knights. They're escaping. Lima: Let me go! Octoling #3: Not happening, girl. But we will give you two choices. Either join us, or get splatted. Lima: I'd rather get splatted as opposed to joining your-! Octoling #4: That can be arranged. Lima: No no! I was kidding! Don't kill me! (Suddenly, Octavia appears from around the corner, and uses her powers to brainwash Lima.) Octavia: All of you, follow those Inklings. We oughtta retrieve and recruit em' into our troops! Octoling #1, Octoling #3, Octoling #4 & Lima: Yes ma'am. (They go into the manhole and enter the sewers. The camera cuts to Peter catching with his friends inside the sewers.) Squidwin: 'Peter, what's taking you so long? '''TJ: '''And where's Lima? '''Peter: '''The Octolings got her. I think they're coming after us. '''Callie: '''Oh, boy. We better make a move, and fast. '''TJ: '(to Peter) W-Wait... Did they... Brainwash her... Or...? 'Riri: '''Oh wait, there she is. (''Lima approaches the group, but here eyes are strangely red.) 'Squidwin: '''Oh, thank cod. Yo, Lima, how did you manage to escape from those Octolings? '''Lima: '(brainwashed; to the Inklings) Under orders of Colonel Octavia, you must all come with me. 'Pen: '''Lima? What are you saying? We don't have time for jokes... (''Octavia, accompanied by some Octarians, enters the sewer) '''Peter: Oh, crab! Don't tell us they... Octavia: ' (''to Lima) Good work. These Inklings are as good as ours. 'Callie: ' (to the Inklings) Run for it! (The six Inklings make a run for it.) 'Octavia: '''Get them! (''The Octolings and Lima chase after the six Inklings through the sewers, until they reach a dead end, where the sewage flows into an underground river system.) 'TJ: '''Now what?! '''Octavia: '(showing up with her Octarians and Lima) The game's up. Who wants to be brainwashed first? '''Callie: '''No one! We aren't going with you! '''Squidwin: (notices several manhole covers, scattered across the ground) Uh... Callie. I have an idea. Octavia: Let's start with the turquoise-haired one. Grab him. (Lima and an Octarian grab TJ by the shirt, dragging him over to Octavia.) TJ: NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE BRAINWASHED! Callie: (to Squidwin) So what's your big idea? Hurry up! Squidwin: (picks up a manhole cover and begins to surf on it) THIS WAY! (Pen and Callie follow Squidwin and do the same. Meanwhile, Riri and Peter help free TJ, before doing the same.) TJ: Uh... I don't know about this... Octavia: (to Lima) Don't let him get away! (TJ plucks up the courage to pick up a manhole and start surfing.) Lima: '(''brainwashed) They got away, Octavia. '''Octavia: Well, never mind them. We'll come back for them later. 'Cause we got more Inklings to catch. Minions move out! (Octavia and her minions walks away before the camera cuts to the other five Inklings as they surf through the rapids.) Riri: '''WHOOOOO-HOOOOO!!! Now we're talking! '''Callie: Fasten your seat belts! Because we're in for a ride! Woohoo! (TJ catches up with the group) Squidwin: TJ! You're alive! TJ: ONLY JUST! I DON'T LIKE THIS THOUGH! I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA FALL OFF! (Meanwhile, at Squidwin's House, Aqua is vacuuming in the hall before going into Lark's empty bedroom and sadly looking at it for her memories of her hasband, with Ruthie looks on) Aqua: '(''sad; to herself) Oh, Lark, my love, if you were still here, I wish you could help out Squidwin. He always wanted to be like you. And I feel kinda harsh on him. Besides, if he want you back, I want you back too. '''Ruthie: '''Oh, poor mommy. Do you know how sorry I am for how you miss him? '''Aqua: '''Yes, Ruthie. Though it's a shame that you wouldn't have a chance to meet him. He was the greatest hero for Inkoplois. Protecting us from the Octarains for his reponsability, but until those Octo monsters took his life down, just before you were born. And Squidwin, however, is still willing to be desperate to become like his dad. And I know he would reveal his dream to take his place to succed for Inkopolis. '''Ruthie: '''Yeah, me too. And I know he was a great heroic dad too. And Squidwin will be on his side too. '''Aqua: Oh, Ruthie. (Hugs Rithie until suddenly, she hears glass breaking, which makes thier concerned)' '''Ruthie: '(afraid) What the heck was that?! Aqua: Don't know. But you wait here, sweetie. I'll go check. (Leaving Ruthie in Lark's room, Aqua goes back out into the hall and calls out.) Hello? Squidwin, was that you? (She then notices a broken window in the kitchen, and then a fat Octarian in her fridge, stuffing its face with food.) What the....? Ogordo: (turns to look at Aqua) Yo, lady, where do I find ketchup? Aqua: AAH! You're not Squidwin! (grabs a broom) Get out of my house, whoever you are, you fat slimy creep! (Before she can whack him, he uses his tongue to snatch the broom away from her and swallows it before belching at her) Ogordo: Not bad. Could do with some salt though. Aqua: (picks up her mobile phone) If you don't get out of here, I'am calling the police. (But before Aqua can call the police, Ogordo snatches her phone with his tongue, and swallows it) Octino: (Climbing through the hole in the window, and seeing Ogordo) For cod's sake, Ogordo! We're suppose to be capturing the Inklings, not stuffing our faces! Ogordo: What? Oh yeah! Lady, you're gonna have to come with us. (Aqua runs away, as a slim Octarian named Ovilo enters through the front door, noticing the damage caused by its allies.) Ovilo: You guys are so dumb! The front door was open, you didn't have to break the window. Octino: Um, hello? She's getting away! Are we gonna get her or what?! Ovilo: Oh, right. We should probably do that. (The scene cuts back to Larks room where Aqua arrives in, frantically shuts, locks and pushes a heavy chest to the door) Ruthie: 'What's going on, mommy? Who was that? '''Aqua: '''It's the Octarains. They broke in to our house. '''Ruthie: '''Real Octarians? Wow! '''Aqua: '''No "wow", sweetie. They're coming to get us. This why we must get out of here and find Squidwin now. '''Ruthie: '''Shh... Listen. I hear them coming out there. (''Ogordo, Octino and Ovilo run through the hallway to Lark's room, where she has locked herself in) '''Octino: One side, my dudes. Watch dis! Hyah! (kicks the door to make a hole and peaks his head through) Heeeeere's Octy! Hehe, I love doing this pop-culture reference thing. Ovilo: (climbs through the hole in the door looks around Aqua's bedroom) Hello? Are you in there? We kinda have to kidnap you now. (Aqua suddenly strikes Ovilo with one of Lark's trophy) Ouch! Ogordo: (climbing into the room) Now what happened? Did she hit ya? Ovilo: (dizzy; referencing "The Wizard of Oz") Auntie Ann? Are we back at Kansas? Because there's no place like home! (collapses on the floor) Ow... Octino: Okay, enough with this, we still got an Inkling to be squidnapped. Okay, lady, this time you--- (but then discovers Aqua is gone from sight) Oh, great, where can she be this time? (he then realises the window is open, through which Aqua, along with Ruthie being held by her, already escaped. He and the others look outside to watch Aqua runs away from her house.) Hmmm, I didn't relize that she has her small Inkling girl with her. Well, they can run from us, but they can't hide from us. (To Ogordo and Ovilo) Come on, we gotta get those Inklings! (The scene cuts to Aqua and Ruthie, who are running away to seek somewhere to hide from the Octarians. They rush to Inkopolis Square where they discovers that the city is under Octarians' attack.) Ruthie: Oooh.... This scare the squid out of me, mommy. Why are those Octarians here for? Aqua: '''I can't tell. But we're still gonna find Squidwin somewhere and seek shelter. '''Mario-alike Inkling: (frantically; to Aqua) You're so right, ma'am. You better seek shelter or else they'll getcha! (runs away) Aqua: Come on, Ruthie. I hope he's not in trouble or anything. (She and Ruthie runs around Inkopolis, weaving in and out of the combat between the Inkling Police Force and the Octarians.) Squidwin? Squishie-Poo? Yoo-hoo! Sweetie? Where are you? Ruthie: 'Squidwin! Big dude brother! (''to Aqua) Where can he be? This choas is complex to find him. '''Aqua: We have to keep on locate for him. I don't care how hard this would take to venture through this distuctive city everywhere. (They bump into someone) Oh, excuse me, sir.. (a stranger turns around revealing an Octarian.) Oh, crab! (The Octarian aims its Splatterscope at her, but Aqua, grabbing Ruthie, dodges as an Octarian fires. They run away with the Octarian chasing behind them. Aqua and Ruthie quickly hides in an alley before the Octarian runs pass them, not knowing where the duo are hiding) Ruthie: '(''watches the Octarain vanishes away) Oh, wow. Did you see that, mom? Sure thing he didn't notice. Boy if he'd ever come back I'm gonna give that big Octo jerk a piece of my mind. Yo, Octraiain! Nice try to--- '''Aqua: (covers Ruthie's mouth; softly) Shhhh. Tone your voice down. But we can't quit. Squidwin maybe still around this city somwhere. But where would be? I'm starting to make my blood run cold on him. (She leans against the wall accidentally pressing a button, which causes the ground to open up beneath Aqua and Ruthie,) Oh, dear. Aqua and Ruthie: (She falls down the hole) AAAHHHH! (Without being noticed by Aqua and Ruthie, the three same Octarians look down the alley, where they see the hole close.) Ogordo: (to Ovilo) Hey, boss. Why'd this lady and the little girl fall down this hole? Ovilo: Because, genius, this was the gateway to the underground shelter, where the Inklings hides for safety. Octino: Well, let's just go down and---- Ovilo: Whoa, not so fast here, Octino. (into a microphone) Ovilo reporting. I reckon I've found the entrance to their secret base. (As the three Octarians leave, the camera pans down underground where it zooms in on the room directly below, where Jelly, Jelonzo, Crusty Sean, Sheldon, Annie and Moe are playing poker, having escaped to the shelter.) Crusty Sean: Well, it's lucky for us that this shelter keeps us away from those nasty Octarians. Anyway, what are we playing? Go fish? Moe: (to Crusty) It's poker, you dork! Crusty Sean: (to Moe) I wasn't asking you, "Nemo"! Moe: (fuming) HEY! My name's Moe, "Cruddy"! Crusty Sean: Hey! That's not my name-- Annie: Hey hey hey hey! Break it up you two! Fighting is not very fresh of you. And you, Moe, show your respect to people. Moe: Well, pardon me, Annie, (points to Crusty) but that lobster is the one who needs to show respect to me. Crusty Sean: Hey! Don't call me "lobster", you clown. I'm a shrimp. Moe: Don't like being called that huh, "lobster"? Jelonzo: Yo, guys, guys. Are you going to continue bickering or keep playing poker? Sheldon: We ain't got all day, you know. Jelly: Okay, everybody, time to show your cards. Annie: (puts Moe back on her head) Fine. (everybody shows their cards until Annie notices that she has won the game) Ha! Take that suckers! All four in a row! Now pay up! Jelly, Julanzo, Sheldon, and Crusty: (grumpy as they hands their money to Annie) Awwww.. Annie: Suckers. You’re pretty much out luck to me, while I’m not. (laughs) (Aqua iand Ruthie are heard screaming as they fall into the secret hideout) Crusty Sean: Hey can you hear that? Sheldon: (looks up to the hole in the ceiling while the screaming grows louder and louder and closer and closer) Sound's like we've got company. Clear away! (The six scurry from the table before both Aqua and Ruthie falls onto the table, causing it to break.) Aqua: Ouch... whatta hard landing... Ruthie: Well, I thought it was fun. But ehere are we now? (Sheldon goes to Aqua and Ruthie, to help them up.) Sheldon: '(''to Aqua and Ruthie) You came to the right place, girls, since you two finally found our shelter that you're welcome to stay for a while. '''Aqua: (looks around the shelter) Wait, I know you guys... Crusty Sean: Yup, we're Inkopolis Square shopkeepers. Jelonzo: And since you're here, lady, (wooing Aqua) Are you singlaur? (Aqua, disgusted, punches Jelonzo to the wall where he crashes and then thuds to the ground) I think she loves me! Annie: '(''to Aqua) Sorry, Jelonzo's not so great at talking to women, so, like, please excuse him. So, your name is...? '''Aqua: Aquarium Cephalopod, but 'Aqua' for short. Sheldon: '(''pointing at Ruthie) And whatta her. She looks sweet. '''Aqua: This's my daughter, Ruthie. Jelonzo: Wait! You have a daughter here? Aw, man. Know wonder you'd refuse to my marrage. Although she is adorable. (pinches Ruthie's cheek) I wish I'd have a daughter like this Inkling. Ruthie: (slaps Jelonzo's hand away) Back off, creep! (hears screaming from above) Hey, what's that another sound? (Lil and Klips fall from the whole in the ceiling, landing on the broken table.) Klips: 'So this must be the secret hideout everyone talks about, huh? '''Lil: '''Ugh... Yeah. To escape from those Octo Creeps. Oooh.. they freak me out, like muds. Oooh, cod, how could I help for feeling with those disgusting slimmy filths that would get on my pretty dress? So anyways, where are we? (''sniffs) Phew! Smells stinks! 'Crusty: '''Me? Sorry, I had a Heartburn Baked Beans Burrito for breakfest. '''Sheldon: '(to Lil and Klips) Ah. Two more. Welcome to the Inkling Underground Hideout. 'Aqua: '''Wait! Oh no, my son! My Squishie-Poo! I forgot! Me and Ruthie had to find him! '''Annie: '''Whoa, whoa, stop, Aqua! There's no need to get out yet. '''Moe: '''Yeah, you and your little girl could be splatted up by those Octarians up there, no doubt. '''Aqua: '''But, my poor baby boy's up there! He could be in trouble. '''Jelly: '''Calm down. I'm sure he's safe. '''Aqua: '''I highly doubt it. I can't let those Octarians hurt my Squidwin. (''The shopkeepers, Lil and Kilps are surprised upon hearing her.) What? 'Jelly: '''Wait, you mean "Squidwin" from the day before yesterday's Turf War? '''Ruthie: '''Duh, smarty-fish. '''Lil: '''You two know him? '''Aqua: '''Sure, he's my son. '''Ruthie: '''And my brother. '''Lil: '''Really? Hey, Klips, did you hear those two? She's a mother and sister of a "blooser"! (''laughs) And she even called him "Squishie-Poo". Whatta a looser Squid' is. 'Ruthie: '''Hey, don't call my brother that! Wow, if I didn't know that, it's no wonder that Squidwin got in trouble yesterday at school, all because of you two bullies who'd pick on him to start with. '''Klips: '''Awww... How cute of you, little missy. I'm afriad you'd never have to agaist me for your small size. '''Ruthie: '''Oh, really? Well, stick out your pointer at me. (''Klips reveals his pointer finger at Ruthie, who she bites him, much to Klip's yells in pain) 'Klips: '''WOW! (''to Lil) She bit me! '''Sheldon: '''Hey, hey, hey! Now let's not start off with a fighting, so we can be happy that we are all safe down here, and nothing can be happen to us. '''Ovilo: (voice-over) Or can it? (They turn to see the Octo Crew arrive.) Sheldon: '''Oh, blast. Never mind. '''Octino: Yeah, you're all gonna have to come along with us, okay? We can't have any more of you freely roaming! Anne: '(''to her friends) Let's get outta here now! (Aqua, Ruthie, Lil, Klips, Jelly, Jelonzo, Crusty Sean, Sheldon, Annie and Moe run from the Octarians.) 'Ogordo: '''Hey come back here! After them, Octarians! Don't let 'em get away! '''Lil: '(looks to see the three Octarians chasing after them; to Klips) Can't those freaks just give us a break?! (Aqua, Ruthie, Lil, Klips, Jelly, Jelonzo, Crusty Sean, Sheldon, Annie and Moe stop as they comes across Octavia, blocking their exit) 'Octavia: '''Got you now. There's no escape. '''Aqua: '(cuddling the terrfying Ruthie) Who are you? '''Octavia: '''That's not of your concern. '''Jelonzo: (smitten about Octavia) Wow, this Octoling is lovely. (growls) Annie: (angrily soft slaps at Jelonzo) Dude. Jelonzo: (to Annie) What? Sheldon: '(''to Octavia) Hey, lady? Why would you get out of this shelter and pick someone in your own size? 'Octavia: '''Like you, little crab? '''Sheldon: '(nervously) Heh, heh, kidding. (The Octo Crew arrive and surrounds them) 'Ovilo: '''End of the line, friends. Your game ends now. (''Ogordo spits up a slime-like substance, which sticks Aqua, Ruthie, Klips, Jelly, Jelonzo, Crusty Sean, Sheldon, Annie and Moe to the ground. Octavia then uses her brainwashing powers to brainwash all of them. Fortunately, Lil escapes.) '''Octavia: One of the them escaped! Minions, after her! Aqua, Ruthie, Klips, Jelly, Jelonzo, Crusty Sean, Sheldon, Annie and Moe: '(''bainwashed) Yes, Octavia. (Aqua, Ruthie, Klips, Jelly, Jelonzo, Crusty Sean, Sheldon, Annie and Moe chase after Lil. She stops and looks around to find a way to escape the shelter until she spots a ladder which leads outside. She turns back to see Aqua, Klips, Jelly, Jelonzo, Crusty Sean, Sheldon, Annie and Moe right behind her and she quickly begins to climb up with Klips right behind before grabing her foot.) 'Lil: '''Klips! What are you doing?! It's me, Lil! Snap out of it! '''Klips: '(brainwashed) You're coming with us, Inkling. 'Lil: '(kicks Klips to the ground) I don't mean to hurt you, but I wish you should snap out of it! Because that's like you at all! (She continues climbing up to the surface and she continues to run for her life, while Aqua, Ruthie, Klips, Jelly, Jelonzo, Crusty Sean, Sheldon, Annie and Moe also climb out and continue to run after her. But they lose sight of her, before Octavia shows up) '''Octavia: '''Never mind about her for now. We'll find her later. We must seek back to Octo Valley for our plot. '''Aqua, Ruthie, 'Klips, Jelly, Jelonzo, Crusty Sean, Sheldon, Annie and Moe: '(brainwashed) Yes, Octavia. (Octavia and the brainwashed Aqua, Ruthie, Klips, Jelly, Jelonzo, Crusty Sean, Sheldon, Annie and Moe leaves before Lil, comes out from a trash can she's hiding) 'Lil: '(looks at her brianwashed friends walks away in tears feeling heartbroken; to herself) Oh, Klips. You're in so much trouble, squidnapped you are. I have to find a way to save him. Somehow... (she runs away to finds help) (Once again, the scene changes, this time to Squidwin's group, who have entered the sewers.)